Security cameras are increasingly being used in areas such as banks, casinos, airports, military installations, museums, industrial plants, and other areas where monitoring is needed. A typical security camera monitors activity in an area and then transmits a video of the area through a video feed (e.g., for storage or for monitoring in a control room or some other centralized location). The video from the security camera is often watched by a security guard to ensure that the area being monitored remains secure. It is important that the integrity and the authenticity of video feed from the security camera is not compromised and, further, that the video being watched is an accurate representation of the area needing monitored. However, the ability to authenticate video from the security camera presents a significant challenge to personnel tasked with security responsibilities.